The present invention relates to Light Fidelity (Li-Fi) communications and, more specifically, to group permission based file transfer in a Li-Fi system.
LiFi is a bidirectional, high-speed and fully networked wireless communication technology similar to Wi-Fi. Li-Fi technology operates under the principle that light can be used to carry signals as an alternative to traditional radio frequencies. Li-Fi will work as long as there is no blockage of any kind, between the light source and a receiving device. A one-watt light emitting diode (LED) can establish an Internet connection that supports up to four devices at once. An LED with embedded microchips can produce data rate as fast as 150 Mbps.
For example, a Li-Fi system can be used to provide Internet connectivity to a computing device. A LiFi system includes a lamp driver interconnected to a light source, such as LED lamp. The lamp driver transforms streaming content provide by a server over the Internet into digital signals transmitted by the lamp. A receiving dongle associated with the computing device include a photo detector that can receive the digital light signals. Amplification and processing circuits associated with the photo detector transform the received digital light signals into received application data that can be used by the computer device.
There are several traditional methods to transfer files between users. First, there is eye contact based file transfer. Second, there is handshake based file transfer. Finally, there is mobile tap based file transfer. In any of these methods, there are several scenarios in which digital data transfer (such as file, money) only happens in response to group permission received by multiple users. In other words, prior to any transfer of digital data, several entities have to approve the transfer. Accordingly, there is a need in the art for a way to seamlessly provide group permission based file transfer in a Li-Fi system.